Chips, the War Dog
Chips, the War Dog is a 1990 television film that originally aired as a Disney Channel Premiere Film on March 24, 1990. The film was directed by Ed Kaplan and written by Sandra Weintraub, Michael Pardridge and Janice Hickey. Synopsis Misfits Danny Stauffer and Chips (a chicken-chasing German shepherd) are teamed up in the Army's "Dogs for Defense" program during WWII. Cast *Brandon Douglas ... Danny Stauffer *Ned Vaughn ... Mitch Wilson *Paxton Whitehead ... Smythe *Robert Miranda ... Sgt. Rust *Ellie Cornell ... Kathy Lloyd *William Devane ... Col. Charnley *Coby Scheldt ... Jim Hastings *Juli Morser ... Mrs. Hastings *Sheridan Gayr ... Peggy *Luke Rossi ... Jimbo *Dick Arnold ... Farmer Steele *Lyn Tyrrell ... Mrs. Steele *Robert Munns ... Sheriff *Gary Taylor ... Bob Stauffer *Corey Gunnestad ... Teen in Uniform *Sara Hickcox ... Girlfriend *Jason Connelly ... Teenager #1 *Ronald E. Lynch Jr. ... Teenager #2 *Krisha Fairchild ... DFD Woman *Ted D'Arms ... Sen. Browne *Dan Angst ... Boot Camp Doctor *Michael Manuel ... Osterholt *Landon Wine ... Torres *Bill Walters ... Basic Training Soldier *Robert Davenport ... Dog Bath Soldier *Evelyn Perdue ... Mrs. Browne *Harris D. Smithe ... Kennel Soldier *Michael Blain-Rozgay ... Mall Sergeant *Julie Pahl ... WAC *William Dore ... Veterinarian *Alfred Hollmann ... Mess Cook *Tom Francis ... Soldier #1 *Brian Keilor ... Demonstration Soldier *Robert Hardwick ... Senator #1 *Glenn Mazen ... Senator #2 *Donald Riley ... Narrator *Peter Lohnes ... Capt. Bridges *Stefan Enriquez ... Chateau Soldier *Will McGarrahan ... O'Keefe *Steven Zediker ... Radioman *John Gliessman ... Sgt. Mead *Marty Lewis ... Command Post Sergeant *Charles Kahlenberg ... The General *John Nelson ... German Soldier (uncredited) Trivia *Features the concluding scene from Donald Gets Drafted (1942) (Donald cutting potatoes). Goofs *In the first dog-feeding scene, a soldier gives a dog named Hercules a bowl of food. Hercules' dog house has a sign that says "Hercules" on it. In a following scene, Smythe gives Hercules a dog treat, and he's in a different dog house, without the name sign. In the rest of the shots, he's in the original dog house with the name sign. Quotes *Danny Stauffer: Private Stauffer, reporting for doggy duty, sir. :Kathy Lloyd: Doggy duty? :voice and look, over her face, after hearing his remark :Kathy Lloyd: Is that how you see this program? *Danny Stauffer: reading a letter from Peggy and Jimbo, addressed to Chips What's with you and chickens? *Danny Stauffer: to Chips, as he was eyeing a canary, of a lady, carrying a canary, bus was coming in to the bus route, but quietly to others, on bus Don't even think about it! :turns his head, from looking at the canary, back to Danny Stauffer after heaing his command & it is the movie's final verbal remark, then the Closing Credits begin *Sgt. Rust: Sgt. Rust goes to the barracks The Bible had it all wrong, there is not just heaven and hell. They forgot to mention me, drill-sergeant Rust. It is time to rise and shine girls. My wish is your command. :to Danny Stauffer :Sgt. Rust: Are you dreaming, sweetheart? This is not your home, I am not your mother. Get up! Do you understand? :Rust then lifted Stauffer's bed and knocking Stauffer to the floor and waking him up Gallery 1990-chips-2.jpg 1990-chips-3.jpg 1990-chips-4.jpg Category:1990 films Category:Disney films Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:Films about animals Category:Disney Channel Original Movies